Madison County, Alabama
Madison County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 334,811. Major roads Interstate 565 US Route 72 US Route 72 Alternate US Route 231 US Route 431 Alabama State Route 53 Alabama State Route 255 Geography Adjacent counties Jackson County (east) Lincoln County, Tennessee (north) Franklin County, Tennessee (northeast) Marshall County (southeast) Morgan County (southwest) Limestone County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 65.33% White (218,732) 24.47% Black or African American (81,928) 5.20% Other (17,411) 5.00% Hispanic or Latino (16,740) 11.9% (39,842) of Madison County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Madison County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder for a county of its population. The county reported 117 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.44 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Huntsville - 180,105 Madison - 42,938 New Hope - 2,810 Towns Gurley - 801 Owens Cross Roads - 1,521 Triana - 496 CDPs Harvest - 5,281 Hazel Green - 3,630 Meridianville - 6,021 Moores Mill - 5,682 New Market - 1,597 Redstone Arsenal - 1,946 Unincorporated communities Big Cove Brownsboro Chase Hobbs Island Madison Crossroads Maysville Monrovia Moontown Plevna Rainbow Ryland Toney Climate Fun facts * Madison County was established on December 13, 1808 by the governor of the Mississippi Territory. It is recognized as the "birthplace" of Alabama, which was founded there on December 14, 1819. For much of the county's history, the economy revolved mainly around agriculture. Madison County was one of the largest cotton-producing counties in the state, and textile mills operated around the county. This changed when a group of German rocket scientists, led by Wernher von Braun, came to Redstone Arsenal in 1950. They developed, among others, the Redstone rocket, which was modified to launch the first two Americans into space. Tens of thousands of jobs came to the area as a result of the Space Race, and the population of Madison County rose from 72,903 in 1950 to an estimated 2015 population of 353,089. * Madison is the third most-populous county in Alabama and the highest in North Alabama. * For a time in the 19th century, Triana was a thriving riverport on the Tennessee River prior to the construction of the railroads. Its incorporation later lapsed and it was reincorporated on July 13, 1964. It is the only incorporated community in Madison County to have a majority black population. * A large electric mills complex is located near New Market. * A Walmart Supercenter is located in Hazel Green, serving as the main supermarket for Huntsville's northern suburbs, in addition to the surrounding rural areas. * Madison County was formerly an overwhelmingly Democratic county among humans as with most of the rest of Alabama, with only a narrow loss by Al Smith in 1928 due to Prohibitionist anti-Catholicism disrupting this trend until the 1960s. Even in 1964, the county nearly voted against Barry Goldwater due to its opposition to the Arizona Senator’s privatization plans for the Tennessee Valley Authority. However, since that time the county has become solidly Republican due to opposition by its white majority to Democratic Party social liberalism, with the only national Democratic nominee to carry the county since 1960 being Deep South native Jimmy Carter in 1976. Category:Alabama Counties